fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tricktron
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Tricktron! Thanks for your edit to the Blood Dragon Guild page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 00:01, August 3, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Nathanyl" page. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules - they're linked above. Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:42, August 3, 2016 (UTC) You could atleast restore it and change the Magic then. Tricktron (talk) Done. Next time post messages on the talk page of the person who messaged you so they see the message - otherwise, they probably won't answer since very few people go about checking other peoples' talk pages. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) If this is for your blood dragon guild, I'm going to have to refuse until it meets the standards of the rest of the guilds on the site. -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:31, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Seriously.... Honestly, I'm just gonna say this and be done with it. You want people to work with you, right? Obviously, that's not gonna happen anytime soon. You're being annoying. No one's saying it now, but everyone is thinking it. What you're doing isn't constructive, it's being petty. Comments like these are examples. I'm not gonna mention what happened yesterday, but that's another example of what I'm talking about. Before you start considering working with others, trying improving your attitude towards other's work and understand what it means to be in a wikia. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:11, August 5, 2016 (UTC)